Ring Trekkin'
by Hobbit-eyes
Summary: Alternate version of this old song 'Star Trekkin', but should be funny even if you haven't heard the original! (walks off humming old version)


OK, this is the product of a free half hour at school, and also to celebrate getting all my coursework done! (well most of it) And also to celebrate reaching the twenty story mark after being on fanfiction for just over a year now. Twenty stories? I have way too much free time... well, this song proves that point as well. It was a weird enough song to start with; it was this old pop song that was a tribute to Star Trek, 'Star Trekkin', but I've changed the words for Lord of the Rings. But it fits to any tune. So just read it and laugh at it!  
  
***  
  
Ring Trekkin' across Middle-earth,  
  
In the Fellowship of the Ring, numbering nine or neuf,  
  
Ring Trekkin' across Middle-earth,  
  
Only going forward, hobbits providing mirth.  
  
Legolas, report.  
  
There's Crebain on the starboard bow, starboard bow, starboard bow,  
  
there's Crebain on the starboard bow, starboard bow, dude.  
  
Analysis, Mr Boromir.  
  
It's orcs, dude, they have a cave troll, have a cave troll, have a cave troll,  
  
it's orcs, dude, they have a cave troll, have a cave troll, Gandalf.  
  
There's Crebain on the starboard bow, starboard bow, starboard bow,  
  
there's Crebain on the starboard bow, starboard bow, dude.  
  
Ring Trekkin' across Middle-earth,  
  
In the Fellowship of the Ring, numbering nine or neuf.  
  
Ring Trekkin' across Middle-earth,  
  
Only going forward, hobbits providing mirth.  
  
Medical update, Mr Aragorn.  
  
Beyond my skill, Morgul blade, Morgul blade, Morgul blade,  
  
Beyond my skill, Morgul blade, Morgul blade, Morgul.  
  
It's orcs, dude, they have a cave troll, have a cave troll, have a cave troll,  
  
it's orcs, dude, they have a cave troll, have a cave troll, Gandalf.  
  
There's Crebain on the starboard bow, starboard bow, starboard bow,  
  
there's Crebain on the starboard bow, starboard bow, dude.  
  
Fellowship captain, Frodo:  
  
It's my Ring Boz, you're so weird, you're so weird, you're so weird,  
  
It's my Ring Boz, you're so weird, you're so weird, dude.  
  
Beyond my skill, Morgul blade, Morgul blade, Morgul blade,  
  
Beyond my skill, Morgul blade, Morgul blade, Morgul.  
  
It's orcs, dude, they have a cave troll, have a cave troll, have a cave troll,  
  
it's orcs, dude, they have a cave troll, have a cave troll, Gandalf.  
  
There's Crebain on the starboard bow, starboard bow, starboard bow,  
  
there's Crebain on the starboard bow, no it's just a wisp of cloud.  
  
Ring Trekkin' across Middle-earth,  
  
In the Fellowship of the Ring, numbering nine or neuf.  
  
Ring Trekkin' across Middle-earth,  
  
Only going forward; guess what, it's getting worse!  
  
Wizard, Mr. Gandalf:  
  
So do all who see such times, see such times, see such times,  
  
So do all who see such times, see such times, Fro.  
  
It's my Ring Boz, you're so weird, you're so weird, you're so weird,  
  
It's my Ring Boz, you're so weird, eek Boromir's gone mad!  
  
Beyond my skill, Morgul blade, Morgul blade, Morgul blade,  
  
Beyond my skill, Morgul blade, Morgul blade, Morgul.  
  
It's orcs, dude, they have a cave troll, have a cave troll, have a cave troll,  
  
it's orcs, dude, they have a cave troll, have a cave troll, Gandalf.  
  
There's Crebain on the starboard bow, starboard bow, starboard bow,  
  
there's Crebain on the starboard bow, no it's just a wisp of cloud.  
  
So do all who live to see such times, Frodo.  
  
Oh, #!*& Gandalf.  
  
Beyond my skill, it's fangirls, Legolas.  
  
Merry to Pippin's brain, is there anyone there?  
  
I wish the Ring had never come to me!  
  
Ring Trekkin' across Middle-earth,  
  
In the Fellowship of the Ring, numbering nine or neuf.  
  
Ring Trekkin' across Middle-earth,  
  
Only going forward, hobbits providing mirth.  
  
Ring Trekkin' across Middle-earth,  
  
In the Fellowship of the Ring, numbering nine or neuf.  
  
Ring Trekkin' across Middle-earth,  
  
Only going forward, no lessening of girth.  
  
***  
  
I only used events from the Fellowship of the Ring – does anyone want me to writes one for the Two Towers and Return of the King? 


End file.
